Neriak City Tasks Timeline
See also: Darklight Wood Timeline, Neriak Timeline Unlike the other cities with their competing factions, Neriak, City of Hate is a city with a single purpose and hence a single faction, The City of Neriak. Instead of getting up to 4 quests at a time, one from each guild, you start with the Fighters of the Indigo Brotherhood and as you rise in the esteem of Neriak, you are sent on to progressively more demanding guild officials. Remember, personal glory is nothing compared to the destiny of Neriak, City of Hate! See this post on the eq2players forums. The Indigo Brotherhood (Fighters) right|thumb Kirak N'Tan can be found outside the Seloxia Stronghold in Neriak, City of Hate . You may repeat any or all of his quests indefinitely, but he will give you his final quest when next you speak with him after making level 20. *Putting Out the Sableflame (12) *Duststinger Claw Grab (12) *Remove the Vamps (14) *Military Meals Ready to Eat (15) *Venom Shopping (18) *Loyalists Until the End (19) *Bones Akimbo! (20) Final: (20) - sends you to The Spurned (Mages) right|thumb|Laexae K'Oziana (levels 20-25) * (20) - s in Fallen Gate * (22) - s in Nektulos Forest * (22) * (23) - Kill wolves in Nektulos Forest * (24) * (25) * (25) right|thumb|ensorcelled stone (levels 26-30) You are required to perform these three tasks. You may do them in any order you choose. *''I wish to create some undead flying spies.: (28) - '' s in Nektulos Forest *''I wish to set the Thexians back, even further.: (28) - '' s in Nektulos Forest *''I wish to gain a selection of flesh samples.: (30) - ''Undead in Nektulos Forest When you reach level 30 the ensorcelled stone will send you back to Laexae. * (30) She gives you a and some coin as reward for your service to The Spurned, and sends you to talk to at . The Disciples of Innoruuk (Priests) thumb|right|Nathffyn Do'Vinitar - Levels 30-35 You are offered your choice of 5 tasks, which are repeatable: *''I am called to gather kelp restraints'' - (31) in Zek, the Orcish Wastes *''I am called to defile orcs'' - (31) and in Zek, the Orcish Wastes *''I am called to cull the inferiors'' - (33) s and s in Zek, the Orcish Wastes *''I am called to gather torturous tentacles'' - (33) s or s in Zek, the Orcish Wastes *''I am called to stir orcish conflict'' - (35) s in Zek, the Orcish Wastes right|thumb|Eruvin T'Kix - Levels 36-40 You are offered your choice of 5 tasks, which are repeatable: *''I am called to disturb the Green Hoods'' - (37) s in Zek, the Orcish Wastes *''I am called to hunt sattars'' - (38) s in The Feerrott *''I am called to obtain superior kelp bindings'' - (38) s in Zek, the Orcish Wastes *''I am called to bring the orcish conflict to a boil'' - (40) orc troopers from the Drunder, Derris and Gorynn clans in Zek, the Orcish Wastes *''I am called to teach the lizardmen a lesson'' - (40) Tae Ew or Evol Ew lizardmen in The Feerrott The Ebon Mask (Scouts) (levels 41-45) - on the second floor of the . You are offered your choice of 5 tasks, which are repeatable: *''I want to serve by solving the goblin interference issue'' - (41) s in Lavastorm *''I want to serve by gathering fire resistant hides'' - (42) s in Lavastorm *''I want to serve by playing with magma'' - (43) s in Lavastorm *''I want to serve by killing more goblins'' - (45) s and s in Lavastorm *''I want to serve by extracting gifts of appreciation from the goblins'' - (45) s in Lavastorm *''I want to serve by battling clay golems'' - (45) s in The Temple of Cazic-Thule The Dead (Necromancers and Shadowknights) (levels 51-55) - In the east courtyard of the palace. Offers tasks in Faydwer zones, all quests are in The Lesser Faydark. * (51) * (52) * (53) * (54) Offers tasks in Desert of Ro zones, all quests in the Living Tombs. * (51) * (52) * (53) * (55) Last Task is: * (55) (levels 56-59) - In the east courtyard of the palace, near Quevolg S'Torate. Offers tasks in Faydwer zones. * (55) * (56) * (59) * (59) And the Sinking Sands / Silent City zones. * (56) * (56) * (57) * (58) (levels 60-?) - In the east courtyard, behind the palace. Offers tasks in Faydwer zones. * (61) in Kaladim * (61) * (63) * (66) * (67) And the Kingdom of Sky zones. * (62) * (62) * (64) in Sanctum of the Scaleborn * (65) in Sanctum of the Scaleborn * (67) * (67) * (68) * (69) Category:Timelines Category:City Tasks Quests